


Killing for the Thrill

by omgdatphantho



Series: Killer!Phan [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blood, Dom/sub, Gen, Guns, Knives, Light Bondage, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Smut, bottom!Phil, top!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: Dan and Phil are serial killers attending a dinner with other killers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I was sent on Tumblr.

The letter arrives through their mail slot on a Saturday afternoon. It was slipped in with the rest of their mail. It is off white with gold leaf in the corners. Their names written in cursive across the front.

Phil holds it up in confusion. He frowns at the envelope as he turns it over in his hand. There was no return address or anything that gave an indication of the identity of the sender. Dan stumbles into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

The midday sun is streaming through the window. Dan blinks against it’s assault on his eyes. He makes his way over to the coffee pot and pours himself a mug. He turns his attention to the confused looking Phil who’s facing the opposite counter.

“Whatcha got there?” Dan asks. He sets his mug on the counter and snakes his arms around Phil’s waist. He places his chin on Phil’s shoulder and stares at the envelope.

“I don’t know. It came with the rest of the post,” Phil responds. Dan takes a step back and settles against the counter. He furrows his brow at the envelope.

“Who sent it?” Dan asks before taking a sip of his coffee.

“I don’t know,” Phil explains. Dan rolls his eyes.

“Well open it then,” Dan instructs. Phil sighs and flips over the envelope.

“Your handiwork is all over the news,” Phil says, not looking up. Dan’s gaze flicks over to the small tv sitting on the corner of the counter.

The news is quietly playing. Dan grabs the remote and turns up the volume slightly. The news anchor is explaining that a body was found in small park early this morning. The victim was a twenty-something man who died due to blood loss from multiple stab wounds. They didn’t have a lot of information at this time, but would continue to update viewers as the story developed.

Dan smirked as he turned the volume down. That man’s death was still fresh in his mind. In fact, the news broadcast has reminded Dan that he still needs to clean the man’s blood off of his knife. He’s about to go do that when Phil interrupts him.

“Finally!” he exclaims as the envelope fully opens. Dan turns his attention to Phil. Phil pulls out a stiff piece of paper. It’s off whit in color with gold leaf in the corners; same as the envelope. They lean over it and read it silently to themselves.

_Sirs Howell and Lester,_

_You are cordially invited to attended The Dinner on Tuesday, August 23rd._

_Formal dress is required._

_Cocktails will be served at 6pm._

_Dinner will be served at 7pm._

_Location is Westmoore Greene. 2874 W. Lynn Rd, Harmondsworth._

They both read it over a few times. Confusion takes up residence on both of their faces. With furrowed brows, they look at each other.

“Is this for real?” Dan asks. Phil shrugs his shoulders and relaxes his face.

“Possibly. I could ask Manny if he knows anything about it,” Phil offers. Dan nods his head.

“Why don’t you do that? I got to go clean up from last night,” Dan says. Phil nods his head. He reaches his hand out, grasps Dan’s waist, and pulls him closer. Dan cups Phil’s face in his hands. They both lean in to place a gentle kiss upon the other’s lips.

“Love you,” Phil murmurs against Dan’s lips. Dan pecks Phil’s lips one more time before stepping out of his grasps.

“Love you too,” he says before retreating down the hallway. Phil shuffles the invitation back into the mail and gets ready to head out.

Dan gathers their clothes from last night and throws them in the wash. He walks into the bathroom and pulls out his supplies. After putting on his gloves, Dan proceeds to bleach his knife from last night. He needs to resharpen it soon.

The knife is his weapon of choice. It’s a six inch blade with a dark handle. He carries it everywhere and treats it like it’s his baby. Phil has expressed multiple times that he doesn’t understand Dan’s obsession with the knife.

Dan can’t explain it. He likes being in people’s face and watching the life drain from their eyes. Phil’s killing method is different. He prefers to suffocate his victims and watch them struggle to cling to life. Occasionally, he’s been known to use a gun. Phil doesn’t like that method as much because he doesn’t like mess. Dan lives for mess and chaos.

While watching the diluted blood run down the drain, Dan thinks of the man it once belonged to. He was a twenty-six year old man by the name of Alex. Alex’s death wasn’t a moment of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. No, Dan killed him because he made a grave mistake in Dan’s eyes. Alex hit on Phil.

Dan and Phil kill for very different reasons. Phil kills because he has to. He has a compulsion inside his head that drives him to kill. He doesn’t want to and really hates blood. However, he can’t stop himself. Dan, on the other hand, kills because he wants to. He kills to protect Phil. He kills people who become suspicious or tries to take the raven haired man away from him.

Phil began killing before Dan came into the picture. He had already done away with six people by the time he met Dan. Three more people lost their lives by the time Phil confessed to Dan. That was a few years ago. Since then, Phil’s count has gone up to eighteen. Dan has taken eight people’s lives.

“Whatcha thinking about?” a voice says. Dan jumps. He looks in the mirror to find Phil standing behind him. Dan sets the knife off to the side to dry and puts his supplies away quickly. He dries off his hands and turns to face Phil.

“I thought you were going out,” Dan says. Phil rolls his eyes at him and shoots him a lopsided grin.

“I did. I went out for more than an hour. Time passes quickly when you’re lost in your thoughts,” Phil teases. He gives Dan’s shoulder a playful shove. Dan grins and pulls Phil in close for a hug. After a momentary embrace, they break apart and make their way to the lounge.

“What did Manny say?” Dan asks as they settle onto the sofa.

“He says it’s legit. He says that this is the big, annual dinner of killers. Apparently we’ve attracted some attention in the underworld and others would like to meet us,” Phil explains. Dan nods his head, but says nothing. Attracting attention can be good or bad depending on how they look at it.

“We have less than a week to get ready. According to Manny, no one turns down an invitation to The Dinner,” Phil continues.

“I guess we will have to find suits,” Dan says. Phil smiles. They drop the conversation for now. They turn on the tv and settle in to a lazy afternoon.

The sun has already set when Phil sits up and stretches. With a loud yawn, he stands up and lumbers down the hall towards their bedroom. Dan watches him leave and gets off the couch. He trails down the hall behind Phil.

“What are you doing?” Dan asks as he leans against the door frame. Phil is wandering around the room; pulling clothes out of various furniture items.

“I’m going out,” Phil says as he lays out his outfit. Dan frowns. They just went out last night. Phil didn’t kill, but he had the chance.

“Why?” Dan asks. Phil stops and looks at him.

“I have to,” Phil states. Dan nods his head. He doesn’t completely understand Phil’s compulsion, but he will never try to stop him. Dan crosses the room and wraps his arms around Phil. Phil stiffens at the sudden contact, but soon leans into Dan’s touch.

“I’ll be waiting for you when you get home,” Dan says before placing a kiss the side of Phil’s head. Phil smiles and kisses Dan’s lips. This leads to a mini make out session that ends with Phil pushing Dan away.

“I gotta go. I’ll be home before you know it,” Phil says with a smile. Dan dos his head. He watches as Phil finishes getting ready. With one last kiss, Phil slips out the door and into the night. With a sigh, Dan returns to the couch.

Phil arrives back home just after midnight. That’s pretty early, but Dan figures he had a pretty easy night. Phil bounds into the lounge and stands in front of Dan with a wide smile on his face.

“You look like you had fun,” Dan comments with a smile. Phil nods his head and grabs Dan’s hand; pulling him off the couch.

“Yes I did. He was so willing. It was nice for a change,” Phil says as he pulls Dan closer. Phil prefers when people are willing. It eases his guilt about having to kill them.

They’re flushed against each other. Phil wraps his arms around Dan and nuzzles his neck. Dan wraps his arms around Phil. He feels Phil rut against him.

“Does someone want to play?” Dan whispers into Phil’s ear. Dan can feel Phil smile against his neck.

“Yes Sir,” Phil whispers back. Dan smiles.

“Bedroom. Now,” Dan commands. He watches as Phil scrambles down the hallway. His clothes dropping as he goes. With a chuckle, Dan follows Phil.

The following Tuesday, the men found themselves outside of an oversized mansion. Phil holds onto Dan’s hand and allowed the other man to drag him through the doors. Everything looks so expensive and pricey. People are milling around with drinks in hand. Waiters are walking through taking orders and handing out drinks.

Dan can’t believe his eyes. The amount of people here is crazy to him. These are killers from all over the country and possibly the world. A giddy feeling spreads throughout his body. He feels at home and amongst his people.

At ten to seven, they’re ushered into the large dining room. Name cards dot the extra long table amongst the decorations and table settings. They find their seats near the end of the table. They chat quietly with those seated around them.

A man in a dark trench coat trudges across the gravel towards the mansion. His head is dropped down and he’s shying away from the bright lights spilling from the windows. He slips in unnoticed. The laughter and chatter of the dining room becomes louder the closer he gets to it.

He slips into the shadows near one of the doors. He watches as the man at the head of the table finishes his speech and the rest of the table claps. He slides the gun out of his pocket and cocks it.

 **Bang.** The sound resonates through the space. The room falls silent. The man at the head of the table stiffens. A dark read stain spreads across his chest. Everyone watches in horror as he crumbles into his chair. A scream erupts from one of the dinner guest.

Mass chaos ensues. Bullets are ricocheting around the space. People are running everywhere. Screams are overlapping one another. Dan grabs Phil’s hand and makes a mad dash towards the exit.

They were halfway across the entry way when Dan feels a tug on his hand. He looks to see that Phil is no longer holding his hand. Dan turns around and sees a sight that makes his blood boil.

Phil is standing about three steps behind Dan. A man is holding onto him and there is a gun pointing at Dan. Phil’s eyes are pleading for help. Dan slides his hand into his pocket. His fingers wrap around the handle of his knife.

“You aren’t going anywhere,” the man snarls. A glint invades Dan’s eyes. Phil gives him a weary, knowing smile.

“That’s what you think,” Dan retorts. He takes a quick step towards the man. Before the man can process what’s happening, he’s lying flat on his back. Dan is standing over him with Phil tucked safely behind his back.

Dan drops to a crouch and drives his knife into the man’s chest. The man screams and tries to grab his gun. Dan kicks the gun out of the man’s reach.

“No one touches Phil,” Dan states as he drives the knife over and over again into the man. The man’s cries become weaker as more of his blood is spilled.

When Dan’s sure the man is dead, he stands up and faces Phil. It felt like hours he was stabbing the man. In reality, it was five minutes. Phil smiles and wiggles his eyebrows at Dan. Dan smiles back, grabs Phil’s hand, and they make a run to the car.

They stumble into their apartment nearly an hour later, laughing at nothing. Adrenalin pumps through their systems. Phil hasn’t witnessed Dan killing since his first one. Phil forgot how hot Dan looks when he uses his knife.

Dan pushes Phil against the nearest wall. He pins his arms and attacks his lips with his own. Phil grinds against Dan, his cock slowly becoming hard. Dan pushes Phil’s coat off before removing his own. Dan moves his lips across Phil’s face and nibbles on his earlobe.

“Bedroom. Naked. Now,” Dan growls in Phil’s ear. He steps back and smirks at Phil. Phil smiles wide before scampering off to the bedroom. Dan slowly removes his shoes before wandering down the hall.

He tugs at his tie and starts to undo his buttons. Phil’s sitting naked on the bed. His hard cock is pressing against his stomach. Dan crosses the room and caresses Phil’s cheek. Phil nuzzles Dan’s hand.

“You know I will do anything to protect you,” Dan whispers. Phil nods. Dan leans down and places a gentle kiss on Phil’s lips. He pulls away and roughly pushes Phil against the bed.

“On your stomach. Ass up in the air,” Dan commands. Phil happily complies. He leaves his arms loose at his sides. He turns his head to sides so he can breath.

Dan grabs the lube from the side drawer and makes his way back to Phil. He runs his hand over Phil’s ass before smacking it. Phil’s body jolts at the contact and a soft moan escapes his lips. His cock bobs with the movement and Phil’s desperate for friction.

Dan strips out of the rest of his clothes. He grabs Phil’s arms and ties his hands behind his back. Dan grabs the lube and lathers his fingers. He slides two inside with little resistance. They just had sex last night after Dan got home from killing. After tonight, Phil’s count is nineteen and Dan’s is ten.

Phil moans as he feels Dan stretch his ass open. He starts moving his hips back. Dan stops his movement and smacks Phil’s ass.

“Be still or you will be punished,” Dan states. Phil nods.

“Sorry Sir,” he apologizes. Dan caresses Phil’s pink ass as he works three fingers in his hole.

Once Dan feels Phil is stretched enough, he removes his fingers. He slicks up his cock and runs it around Phil’s hole.

“Beg,” Dan commands in a deep voice. Phil lets out a little moan. He can feel Dan’s cock teasing him.

“Please fuck me Sir. I’ve been so good. I’ll take your cock so well. Please fuck me open Sir,” Phil pleads. Dan smiles. He loves it when Phil begs for him. Dan works his tip in before taking Phil’s hips in his hands.

Dan slowly eases his cock inside of Phil. Phil can’t stop the moans that are escaping his lips. The stretch he gets from Dan’s cock is amazing. Dan presses inside until he bottoms out. He waits for Phil to adjust. He’s biting back a moan. Phil’s walls are clinging to his cock and he feels like he’s in heaven.

After getting permission from Phil, Dan slowly eases his cock in and out. His pace gradually becomes quicker. Moans are tumbling from both their mouths.

“You like that? You like getting fucked by Sir’s cock?” Dan huffs. He grabs Phil’s binds and pulls him slightly off the bed.

“Yes Sir! God! I love your cock!” Phil cries out. He’s thrusting his hips back onto Dan and rutting his hips forward. Dan places Phil back on the bed and reaches around to stroke his cock.

Phil cries out at Dan’s touch. His orgasm is fast approaching. Dan can feel the heat beginning to pool in his stomach. He’s not going to last much longer.

“May I cum Sir?” Phil asks. He can feel himself getting closer to the edge.

“Not until I do,” Dan replies. Phil clenches his ass tight. He’s trying to hold his orgasm off the best he can. Not even a minute later, Dan is starting his orgasm.

“Cum!” Dan cries as he starts to feel his orgasm take over. He moans Phil’s name as he fills him up.

“Sir!” Phil chants over and over again as he paints the sheets with his cum. Dan works them both through their orgasms.

Dan unties Phil before grabbing a random towel from the floor. He cleans them both up before they settle into the bed. Their adrenaline has worn off and the day has finally catching up with them. They exchange exhausted smiles. Dan reaches out and pulls Phil close. Tomorrow they will have to deal with everything that happened today. Right now, they only care about each other.


End file.
